1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the construction and use of vascular catheters and, more particularly, to vascular catheters having a reduced-size distal tip capable of selectively receiving either a movable guidewire or a work element.
Arteriosclerosis, also known as atherosclerosis, is a common human ailment arising from the deposition of fatty-like substances, referred to as atheroma or plaque, on the walls of blood vessels. Such deposits occur both in peripheral blood vessels that feed limbs of the body and coronary blood vessels that feed the heart. When deposits accumulate in localized regions of the blood vessels, blood flow is restricted and the person's health is at serious risk.
Numerous approaches for reducing and removing such vascular deposits have been proposed, including balloon angioplasty, where a balloon-tipped catheter is used to dilitate a stenosed region within the blood vessel; atherectomy, where a blade or other cutting element is used to sever and remove the stenotic material; and laser angioplasty, where laser energy is used to ablate at least a portion of the stenotic material; and the like.
In order to more effectively apply such interventional techniques, a variety of vascular imaging devices and methods employed. Of particular interest to the present invention, intraluminal imaging catheters having ultrasonic transducers at their distal ends have been employed to produce images of the stenotic region from within the blood vessel.
A number of particular designs for such ultrasonic imaging catheters have been proposed. One approach has been to use a phased-array of discrete ultrasonic imaging transducers at the tip of a vascular catheter. While such an approach is advantageous in that it does not acquire mechanical manipulation of the transducers, it is problematic in that the image quality is limited. Such phased-array intravascular imaging catheters are commercially available from EndoSonics Corporation, Rancho Cordova, Calif., as the CathScanner I System.
A more promising approach for intravascular ultrasonic imaging employs mechanical rotation of the ultrasonic signal, either by mechanically rotating the transducer itself or by mechanically rotating a mirror which radially deflects the ultrasonic signal from the transducer. Such mechanical rotation generally provides a better image quality than use of a phased-array system, but the design of the catheters is problematic since the designs must provide for rotating the transducer and/or an associated mirror at speeds usually in the range from 500 to 2000 rpm. Moreover, the interior blood vessel must be protected from the rotating components which could cause substantial injury should they come in contact with the blood vessel.
A number of specific designs for mechanical ultrasonic imaging catheters have been described. An early design is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,931, where the mechanical components of the imaging system are located within a housing at the distal end of the catheter. The housing includes a fixed guidewire at its distal tip which is used to position the catheter within the vascular system. While the use of such fixed-guidewire designs can provide an excellent image quality, under some circumstances it is desirable to use an "over-the-wire" design where the catheter may be introduced over a separate (movable) guidewire. The use of a movable guidewire has certain advantages including improvement in steering capability through branch coronary arteries and elsewhere and facilitating catheter exchange, e.g. substitution of an interventional catheter after the imaging has been completed.
A particular design for an over-the-wire ultrasonic imaging catheter is illustrated in FIG. 1. The catheter includes the catheter body 10 having an exterior catheter lumen 12 attached near its distal end. A rotatable ultrasonic imaging assembly 14 is mounted at the distal end of the drive member 16, and the device may be introduced over a conventional movable guidewire 18, as illustrated. Such designs employing parallel lumens, however, are disadvantageous since the width of the distal tip in the region of the ultrasonic imaging element must be sufficient to also accommodate the guidewire. Ideally, to be able to cross very narrow lesions, the diameter of the catheter in the region of the imaging element should be minimized, preferably including only the imaging element to be rotated and a catheter sheath surrounding the imaging element. The requirement of the separate guidewire lumen increases this minimum size, making the design unsuitable for small blood vessel type lesions and for passing through conventional guiding catheters.
Designs of the type illustrated in FIG. 1 are commercially available from Medi-Tech, Inc., Watertown, Mass. A design similar to that of FIG. 1 is illustrated in copending application Ser. No. 07/422,935, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
An alternative design for a mechanical ultrasonic imaging catheter avoids the requirement for a parallel guidewire lumen by providing for exchange of the mechanical imaging components with a conventional guidewire. As illustrated in FIG. 2, such a catheter comprises a single lumen catheter sheath 20 which can receive a drive wire 22 carrying an ultrasonic imaging assembly 24 at its distal end. The catheter sheath 20 may be initially introduced over a conventional guidewire. The guidewire may then be completely removed and replaced with the imaging assembly. While the diameter of the catheter 20 may be minimized, the need to exchange the guidewire and imaging components whenever the catheter is to be repositioned is time consuming and disadvantageous. Such catheters are commercially available from Inter-Therapy, Inc., Costa Mesa, Calif.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide ultrasonic imaging catheters which combine a narrow profile in the region of the ultrasonic imaging components and an ability to be introduced over a separate, moveable guidewire. It would be particularly desirable if such designs would allow for imaging within the narrow distal region of the catheter without the need to remove the guidewire from the catheter body. In particular, such imaging catheter should present a width of less than about 5 French, and more preferably being less than about 3 French, to facilitate entry into the coronary arteries and even very tight lesions.